Wireless mesh networks include access nodes that wirelessly communicate with each other. The access nodes typically communicate with each other over multiple wireless transmission channels.
Wireless mesh networks are subject to any number of possible interfering signals and transmission signal influencing conditions. Therefore, the management of the utilization of the transmission channels available to the wireless mesh network is important. However, when an access node of a wireless mesh network is presently communicating over a first transmission channel, evaluation of a second transmission channel can be difficult.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for estimating a quality of neighboring communication channels of an access node of a wireless mesh network.